the_vampire_diaries_and_the_originals_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the first episode of the series overall. Summary DESIRE, HEARTBREAK, ENVY, REDEMPTION, FEAR, AND RAGE, BEGINS NOW — Four months after the car accident that killed their parents, Elena Gilbert ([[Nina Dobrev|'Nina Dobrev']]) and her younger brother, Jeremy ([[Steven R. McQueen|'Steven R. McQueen']]), are still trying to move on with their lives. As the school year begins, Elena is intrigued by a handsome and mysterious new student named Stefan Salvatore ([[Paul Wesley|'Paul Wesley']]), along with her cousin Angelica Blake ([[Amber Heard|'Amber Heard']]) being intrigued with his twin brother Thomas Salvatore ([[Paul Wesley|'Paul Wesley']]), who came from another school, and the two are immediately drawn to one another, with Elena not realizing that Stefan is actually a century old vampire. When Stefan and Thomas' older brother, Damon Salvatore ([[Ian Somerhalder|'Ian Somerhalder']]), arrives in Mystic Falls, an old rivalry between the three is awakened that could be the ruin of Elena, Angelica, and the town. Sara Canning, Katerina Graham, Candice Accola, Zach Roerig, Kayla Ewell and Michael Trevino also star. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Amber Heard as Angelica Blake * Paul Wesley as Stefan and Thomas Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Cody Christian as Henry Michaels (Henrik Mikaelson) * Britney Spears as Felicia Michaels (Feliciana Mikaelson) Guest Cast * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore Co-Starring * Steve Belford as Darren Malloy * Cindy Busby as Brooke Fenton * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner * Marci T. House as Mrs. Clarke * Wesley R. MacInnes as Peeing Guy #1 * Curtis Lum as Peeing Guy #2 Uncredited * Rhys Williams as Student Locations * Mystic Falls, Virginia ** Mystic Falls High School ** Mystic Falls Cemetery ** Gilbert House ** Salvatore Boarding House ** Mystic Grill ** Woods *** The Falls ** Mystic Falls Hospital Body Count * Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton - drained of blood, killed by Damon Salvatore. Continuity * First appearance of Elena Gilbert. * First appearance of Stefan Salvatore. * First appearance of Damon Salvatore. * First appearance of Jeremy Gilbert. * First appearance of Bonnie Bennett. * First appearance of Caroline Forbes. * First appearance of Matt Donovan. * First appearance of Vicki Donovan. * First appearance of Tyler Lockwood. * First appearance of Jenna Sommers. * Stefan first met Elena on May 23, 2009 before the events of "Pilot." They are reunited four months later as seen in this episode, although this time Elena gets to "meet" Stefan for the first time. * Stefan mentions that he has not seen Damon for fifteen years. ** The episode Black Hole Sun, later reveals what happened between them the last time they saw each other, which was on May 10, 1994. *** Damon kills the six month pregnant Gail in front of Stefan and Zach Salvatore. *** Zach's daughter with Gail, Sarah Salvatore, survives, but was put into adoption after Stefan compelled Zach to forget he knew of Gail and the child they were expecting. * Damon and Elena have no scenes together, although Damon does mention Elena, implying that he is aware of her. However, it was revealed in the The Departed, that he met Elena before Stefan and subsequently compelled her to forget their encounter. Quotes : Stefan: "For over a century, I have lived in secret-- hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire, and this is my story." ---- : Stefan: "I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice. I have to know her." ---- : Elena: "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad, little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." ---- : Elena: "Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said "I'm fine, thanks" at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks "How are you?", they really don't want an answer." ---- : Stefan: "I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her." ---- : Elena: "Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend that it would all be okay." : Stefan: "I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life with someone new, someone without the past." : Elena: "Without the pain." : Stefan/Elena: "Someone alive." : Elena: "But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you." : Stefan: "They follow you. You can't escape them. As much as you want to." : Elena: "All you can do is be ready for the good. So, when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it." ---- : Elena: "Were you following me?" : Stefan: "No, I, uh, I just, I saw you fall." : Elena: "Uh-huh. And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." : Stefan: "I'm visiting. I have, uh, family here." : Elena: "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right? The Hitchcock...? I'm Elena." : Stefan: "I'm Stefan." : Elena: "I know. We have history together." : Stefan: "And English and French." ---- : Elena: "I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill." : Jenna: "Okay, have fun. Wait. I got this-- don't stay out late, it's a school night." : Elena (chuckles): "Well done, Aunt Jenna." ---- : Zach: "Please, Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years. But there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just gonna stir things up." : Stefan: "It's not my intention." : Zach: "Then what is? Why did you come back after all this time? Why now?" : Stefan: "I don't have to explain myself." : Zach: "I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore." : Stefan: "Where do I belong?" : Zach: "I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a mistake." ---- : Stefan: "You won't be sad forever, Elena." ---- : Stefan: "Damon." : Damon: "Hello, brother." ---- : Stefan: "Why are you here now?" : Damon: "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word: Elena." ---- : Damon: "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." ---- : Elena: "You okay?" : Jeremy: "Don't start." ---- See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Premieres Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One